10 Rules For Online Dating
by Emily-cullen97
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes depressed, Angela convinces Bella to go on a Teen chatting Website , after lots of pestering she tries it out, and finds comfort to a boy she meets there. Will she ever find out who he really is?
1. Prologue

Full Summary:

After Edward Leaves In New Moon, Bella becomes Depressed, Angela convinces Bella To go on a Teen Dating Website , after lots of pestering she trys it out, and finds comfort to a boy she meets there.

--

10 rules to online dating

Prologue

Bella's POV

"_You…don't…want me?"_

"_No."_

I was awoken by my sobs and cries. I crumpled down into my covers and cried silently into my pillow. He didn't want me.

It had been a month that had happened and I was still heart-broken. All the times he said he loved me and then suddenly he didn't want me anymore.

A knock on my bedroom door broke me from my thoughts.

"Dad?" I asked trying to keep the lingering hysteria from my voice.

"Does it sound like your dad to you?" A female voice called through the door. I recognised it as Angela. Someone who hadn't ignored me during my zombie period.

"Just a second." I shouted back. I grabbed a wet wipe using it to wipe away any traces of tears or sleep. It wasn't any use getting changed so I just sprayed myself with some body spray and ran a brush through my hair as quickly as possible.

"Come in." I called. The door opened and Angela came in with a worried expression on her face.

"Hi Angela." I greeted her.

"Bella," She sighed. "I'm worried about you. Your so confined now and you're here but you are never fully here, always faraway. Zombie like. So…" She paused for dramatic effect. "I'm here to sign you up for _American teens online chat_." She cheered.

"I don't know Ange, what if some creepy middle aged man talks to me?" I wasn't really fit to deal with online stalkers.

"It's really safe and it is just for people to chat as friends, not a dating site."

"I really don't think it is a good idea."

"Please…" Who knew Angela could pout like puppy? My resolve was quickly melting.

"Fine."I sighed and she smiled victoriously.

She led me to my computer which I recently got upgraded.

I sat down reluctantly and turned it on.

Angela took over from there.

"Username?"

"LivingInTheTwilight?" It sounded like a question.

"Why that name?"

"I feel like I'm living in the twilight, I thought even you should be able to figure that one out." I explined

"Okay, hobbies?" She asked.

"Reading, moping, acting like a zombie." I half-joked.

She, once again, sighed and typed reading into the appropriate box that would show up on my profile.

It went on like that for fifteen minutes until she left me to it. Within a short half hour I had a chat request from _SurferDude11._

I reluctantly clicked accept.

_SurferDude11: Hi_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Hi_

_This is going to be awkward,_ I thought to myself.

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading this prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I would love to hear feedback from you guys.**

**No flames please.**

**--Emily-cullen97**

**beta Note:**

**Well, i have nothing really interesting to say so I'll just do the random question and be off.**

**--Alice'sGrandTheftAuto**

**Random Question: What is your favourite season? **


	2. Never Talk To Strangers

Rules of Online Dating.

Disclaimer:

I Sadly Do Not Own Anything, Not Even The Cookie That Bella Eats. –sob-

--

Chapter One - Rule One - Never Talk to Strangers

Bella's PoV

_Suferdude11 _was a real creep, so I blocked him and continued on my search on the site, reluctantly. He asked me for pictures. When I asked him why, he told me he wanted to see me topless. That was an awful conversation and it ended as soon as I had seen what he had written to me. Before that he had asked me where I lived, I mean like my exact address, that in itself I found stalkerish.

I was sure this idea that had come from Angela, was really a bit stupid and unneeded. I still longed for Edward even though he didn't want me. I still loved him.

As I Lay in my Bed all these thoughts came running back through my head, _him_ leaving me, _Suderdude11_ being an unknown 50 year old paedo, (which to be honest he properly was.)

"_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever know, don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone." _Started playing in the distance and disrupted my thoughts and then I realised that my phone was ringing.

I ran out of my room and on to the landing which was where my phone was being charged.

"Hello." I spoke into the phone.

"Hey Bella." It was Angela calling.

"What's up, Ange?"

"Just Wanted to see how your search is going on." She was referring to "the website".

"Oh its fine, I'm on it right now." I lied to her.

"Good, anyways Bells, I have got to go, I shall ring you later."

"No, I wouldn't if I were you, I'm going to be busy sorry. well 'bye."

"Oh Okay then, 'bye"

I put the phone down, and staggered back to into my room. I wasn't going to be busy later; I just didn't want to hear anymore about how bad I was getting or anymore about this website. I slumped my self down on my bed and dragged my laptop to my lap.

As Soon as I logged on to _American teens online chat_.

I had 3 Friend requests, the First from _Jorgy97._

I clicked accept, and literally almost half a second after I had, a box came up with _Jorgy97_ thanking me for accepting him.

_Jorgy97: Hey, thanks for accepting me._

_LivingInTheTwilight: no Problem._

_Jorgy97: A.s.l?_

_LivingInTheTwilight: What in the world does that mean?_

_Jorgy97: Age, sex and location._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Oh, 17 female, Forks Washington and yourself?_

_Jorgy97: 14 Female, Charleston SC_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Oh okay, what's your name?_

_Jorgy97 : Georgia, but everyone calls me Jorgy._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Okay, I'm Kaitlyn._

.

I didn't trust anyone just yet to know my real name and I had always liked the name Kaitlyn.

_._

_Jorgy97: Pretty name. ( :_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Why thank you, Jordy._

_Jorgy97: I have to go now, my annoying brother wants the laptop : (_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Okay, well 'Bye 'Bye, have a nice day ( : _

_Jorgy97: Bye Kaitlyn xxx ( :_

.

As she signed off, I had a good thought about her; I had made my first friend.

I got back to the home screen and remembered I had other friend requests; the second one was from _EatSleepWrite_, I had looked at her profile, she seemed safe, and once again a box popped up.

_._

_EatSleepWrite: Hello LivingInTheTwilight ( :_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Hello, erm… asl?_

_EatSleepWrite: 16 Female, Ohio, And yourself?_

_LivingInTheTwilight: 17 Female, Washington, near Seattle._

_EatSleepWrite: Oh that's cool, I've always wanted to go to Seattle. My parents are just too busy to take me. _

_LivingInTheTwilight: Lol, it rains a lot!_

_EatSleepWrite: I know, I love the rain, I prefer it to summer._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Cool , what do you do in your spare time?_

_EatSleepWrite: Exactly what is says in my username, I write a lot, but I love it so much._

_LivingInTheTwilight: That's interesting I wish I had the patients to do something like that._

_EatSleepWrite: Lol, you can do anything, if you put your mind to it =]_

_LivingInTheTwilight: I will bear that in mind._

_EatSleepWrite: So what's your name?_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Kaitlyn, what is yours?_

_EatSleepWrite: It's Amy._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Nice. Got to go now, see you._

.

I clicked exit on the conversation as I didn't know what else to say to her.

The other friend request was from _MountainLion_.

This time there wasn't a box that came up.

So I decided to take a look on his profile, I clicked on it and read his biography, which read:

Hello, I'm MountainLion,

I'm seventeen years old

I can play the piano,

I listen to classical Music, and other genres.

I'm an outcast at school, but I like it that way

And I don't like speaking to people that aren't my family that often.

If you do not like what you read ^;

Please, do not bother wasting my time.

There was something about it that I liked, and I wanted to talk to him, there was something about him that I thought would make a good friend.

_Here goes nothing_, I thought

.

_LivingInTheTwilight: Hello_

_MountainLion: Hi_

_LivingInTheTwilight: How are you?_

_MountainLion: Pretty bored, how are you?_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Urm I am fine, this website is slightly freaking me out, I only joined it yesterday._

_MountainLion: I know it is kind of weird talking to people you do not know._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Yes I know, and I only joined because my friend kept on pestering me._

_MountainLion: Lol, complicated love life on my account, so I thought why not try one of these websites to take my mind of everything._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Seems like a good way to go._

_MountainLion: It properly is, but I don't know what to think at the moment._

_LivingInTheTwilight: I think I know what you mean._

_MountainLion: No, you really don't._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Your right, I don't._

_MountainLion: Lol! ( :_

_LivingInTheTwilight: *Laughs*_

_MountainLion: *smiles* and your lucky for that, I haven't smiled in a while. Even if that one was virtual._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Wow, but Yano, neither have I…_

_MountainLion: I guess we have a lot in common then._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Mmm… Maybe we do._

_MountainLion: I suppose, I didn't actually think I could ever meet anyone decent on here._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Neither did I, actually but I have._

_MountainLion: So have I ( :_

.

I was starting to think I had found someone I can talk to properly. Someone who wouldn't judge me for who I am.

And even if he did judge me I couldn't care less, I didn't even know what his name was. Let alone where he lives.

.

_MountainLion: So…_

_LivingInTheTwilight: What's your name?_

_MountainLion: What is yours?_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Kaitlyn, what's yours?_

I didn't trust any one with my name yet, so I stuck to Kaitlyn.

_MountainLion: it doesn't matter_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Are you sure you can't tell me?_

_MountainLion: It really isn't that important._

_LivingInTheTwilight: What can I call you then?_

_MountainLion: Erm…_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Matt!_

_MountainLion: Why Matt?_

_LivingInTheTwilight: I was watching _Friends_ and Chandler came on, his real name is Matthew Perry and so the name Matt was born. Okay now I feel stupid._

_MountainLion: You can call me Matt if you wish._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Really? 'Cos I feel really idiotic at randomly saying the first name that came to mind._

_MountainLion: I assure you it is perfectly alright, Kaitlyn._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Thank you, Matt._

_MountainLion: Well Kaitlyn, I think I better go, me and my sister Licaa are going to find lunch._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Okay, I should go too, my dad's taking me out… I think._

_MountainLion: Have Fun ( :_

_LivingInTheTwilight: You too. _

_MountainLion: Oh I will! _

_LivingInTheTwilight: Good, well see you._

_MountainLion: Goodbye Kaitlyn._

_LivingInTheTwilight: 'Bye._

_._

"Bella!" I heard shouting from downstairs

"Yeah, dad?" I replied

"Going to work now, there are some pot noodles in the fridge."

"Okay Dad, Bye!" Only he would put pot noodles in the fridge!

I heard the door slam shut and just had a moment to myself. I ran downstairs to get my favourite type of cookie that I had bought for myself the other day; double chocolate chip with caramel chunks. Cookie heaven.

I scoffed it down only taking two bites then returned to my bedroom.

I sat with my head and back against the wall, I thought about _MountainLion _a.k.a Matt, and I just smiled.

**A/N:**

**This Chapter Was Beta'd By My Amazing Friend;**

**Alice'sGrandTheftAuto**

**She's an amazing author and if you have a minute I would strongly recommend reading a few of her story's they are seriously amazing.**

**&& Thank You So Much for reading, and I appreciate all of your reviews, and if you didn't like it just don't review.**

**Constructive criticism welcomed ( :**

**--Emily-cullen97**

**Beta's Note:**

**Thank you so much for the kind words Emmie. What did you guys think of the chapter? **

**Random Question: What's your favourite pizza topping? If you don't pizza I have four words for you: You Crazy, Mad Person.**

**--Alice'sGrandTheftAuto**


	3. Never Send Pictures Of Yourself

10 rules for online dating.

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own anything, not even the granola bar Bella Eat's

Chapter two – Rule Two – Never Send Pictures of Yourself.

Bella POV.

I awoke with a start as I heard Charlie's car leave the drive.

It was Monday morning; reluctant to do anything I sat up and groaned.

After _he_ had left I couldn't be bothered doing anything, but there was some what of a positive energy was buzzing around me that morning.

I left my bed and trotted downstairs, grabbed two granola bars, as I was hungry. I got a glass down from the cupboard, and poured a glass of milk.

As I put the milk back, I laughed, the pot noodles were still in the fridge.

I ran my fingers through my hair, picked up my items and ran back upstairs.

Placed my glass on the side, and started munching at the granola bars, I turned on my laptop.

And sat waiting for its response, after a lazy five minuets it decided to work.

I logged on and got an immediate response from _EatSleepWrite: Morning Kaitlyn._

_. _

_I was about to tell her that my name was Bella, but then remembered, and continued talking to her._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Morning Amy_

_EatSleepWrite: How are you?_

_LivingInTheTwilight: I'm alright thanks and you? _

_EatSleepWrite: I'm abit tired stayed up half the night writing._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Wow I think I would have just collapsed!_

_EatSleepWrite: Lol, I do it a lot though, so it doesn't bother me._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Lol, so what you doing today?_

_EatSleepWrite: Attempting to wake my friend up, she slept here last night, she sleeps like she's dead._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Haha! X_

_EatSleepWrite: It would be easier to stab her to be honest! _

_LivingInTheTwilight: Lol, that's nice._

_EatSleepWrite: I no but still : L _

_LivingInTheTwilight: Lol, anyway I better go._

_EatSleepWrite: See ya. _

I exited the convocation, and looked to see if anyone else was online, just to my luck _MountainLion _had just sighed on.

_MountainLion: Morning Kaitlyn x_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Morning Matt x_

_MountainLion: How are you? X_

_LivingInTheTwilight: I am abit nervous, actually test at school, and I don't think I will do that well._

_MountainLion: Of course you will, you have all of my luck with you! x_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Thank you, but I think I will need more than luck, I suck at calculus!_

_MountainLion: Lol, you remind me of someone._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Is that a good thing?_

_MountainLion: Yes, yes it is._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Well good, anyway I better go get ready I don't wanna be late! X_

_MountainLion: Good luck, kaitlyn, you will do just fine._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Thank you! _

_MountainLion: Bye! X_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Bye bye x_

I signed off and sat back on my chair, I looked in the mirror and smiled, I felt good about myself.

I found out a t-shirt that I hadn't worn in a while.

It was purple with a sliver heart near the hem, it fitted my shape perfectly.

Then I found some bootleg jeans that where at the bottom of my wardrobe.

I stared at myself for a moment or two; I had a good feeling about today.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my bag and keys and set off for school.

As I pulled up to the parking lot at school, I saw some familiar faces around me, Jessica and Mike, they were laughing, looking like they were having so much fun.

In a way, I missed them a loud tapping sound disrupted me from my thoughts.

I looked to my right, and startled myself as I saw Angela knocking on my car window.

"Oh hey Ange" I said opening my door.

"Well hello captain daydream" She joked.

I laughed, "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, anything happen on the website?"

I think she has completely forgotten the name of it because she keeps saying 'the website' in stead of the name, and even I have forgotten it now.

"Oh urm no" I mumble and carry on collecting my books up.

"Sorry what?" she asked me.

The bell rang and saved me from deep convosation with Ange.

"Nothing gotta go" I grabbed my bags and headed to first period.

First lesson went through a blast but I couldn't help thinking about mountain lion all through the lesson, staring at the clock I could just imagine are convosations.

The day passed rather quickly, and I think I passed the calculus test, but only thinking about Mountain Lion.

I got home as fast as I could.

Ran upstairs and logged onto the website.

As soon as I got on I had a friend request ignored it, and went to look who was online.

I smiled.

Yes. He's online.

_MountainLion: How'd it go? _

A box popped up on the screen.

LivingInTheTwilight: What?

_MountainLion: The test..._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Oh right... yeah I think I passed._

_MountainLion: Oh that's good then._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Suppose so._

_MountainLion: *LOL* _

_LivingInTheTwilight: So how was your day?_

_MountainLion: Fine, had an amazing lunch (:_

_LivingInTheTwilight: *LOL* sounds good_

_MountainLion: Lol yeah, yeah it was._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Great, well urm I gotta go._

_MountainLion: Okay, well bye._

_LivingInTheTwilight: bye._

I quickly exited the convosation to attend to the friend request I had.

The request was from _DodgeBallDude: _I hesitated to except, as the name kinda freaked me out.

I decided to except and started the convosation.

_DodgeBallDude: Hey There _

_LivingInTheTwilight: Hey _

_DodgeBallDude: So, got any pictures of yourself?_

I had completely forgotten the rules for talking to people you don't know.

_LivingInTheTwilight: Urm, I have some pictures from a holiday, last year._

_DodgeBallDude: Cool, send them to me._

I stupidly didn't realise what I was doing, and sent him a picture of me and my friend, in bikinis.

Shit.

I suddenly thought.

_LivingInTheTwilight: Urm there you go?_

_DodgeBallDude: Sweet, dude your hot, wanna meet up sometime?_

_LivingInTheTwilight: No, not really._

_DodgeBallDude: Damn, why not?_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Cause' you're a pervert, and I shouldn't of sent those pictures... Delete them._

_DodgeBallDude: No I'm not gunna delete them._

I found myself screaming at the laptop screen.

"Delete them you selfish idiot!"

I calmed myself down and typed at the screen again.

_LivingInTheTwilight: I've got to go, but just for the record you are a selfish idiot._

_DodgeBallDude: Whatever._

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that" I said under my breath.

"Bell's?" I heard shouting from downstairs.

"Up here dad" I shouted back.

"What do you want for dinner

?"

"Well what do you want for dinner, I'm making it"

He looked at me blankly.

"Urm whatever there is...?"

"Sure, steak?"

"Sounds good, Bells I got to go down to the station, will be back later"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" he shouted as he shut the door on his way out.

_DodgeBallDude _was a creeper so I deleted him rather quickly.

As soon as I blocked him another box popped up.

A friend request from_ ShortAndSweet._

_ShortAndSweet: Hey?_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Hey urm whats your name?_

_ShortAndSweet: Lacey, and yours?_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Kaitlyn._

_ShortAndSweet: Pretty_

_LivingInTheTwilight: Thanks yours too._

_ShortAndSweet: Np, anytime (: _

_LivingInTheTwilight: Sorry, I gotta go make dinner._

_ShortAndSweet: No worries, speak to you soon._

_LivingInTheTwilight: Thanks, bye Lacey (:_

_ShortAndSweet: Bye Kaitlyn._

I logged off and trotted downstairs, to make dinner.

--

The next day went past rather slowly; I heard nothing from _MountainLion _at all.

Even though I didn't no who he was, or known him long.

I was slightly worried.

.

A.N:

Heeeey Guys!!

Thank you so much for reading this chapter.

Sorry I haven't updated in time, I have recently moved.

So it's been kind of hard for me to get on the computer.

Anyway thank you guys again... hope you liked this chapter.

Oh and once again thank you to my Beta Reader.

EmilyCullen97'

x

Alice'sGrandTheftAuto.

Beta Note:


End file.
